


Princess to Queen

by C00lKatt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Secrets, Hiding in Plain Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt
Summary: Rin is the daughter of a small business owner who wants to marry her off. The problem is Rin is terrified of her fiance. Enter Sesshomaru. Will he be able to save Rin from her horrible fate?





	1. How to start a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short

_ A young girl's feet fly across the forest floor, soft skin yielding unwillingly to forest debris and winding roots. Her hands claw against grasping branches as her lungs burn to fuel her mad dash. She hopes against all hope that she can move fast enough. Maybe, just maybe, if she can move her feet a little bit faster, stretch her steps a few nanometers further, push her body just a hair’s breadth harder, she might outrun her pursuers.The damning temptation to check how far away she is pulled at her mind as harshly as her body pulled for oxygen. She knows from experience that a single micro instant of inattention to the forest before her could lead to a stupid, cliche demise, but the allure of knowing is simply too much to ignore. She spares a fleeting glance fearfully over her shoulder and never had so quickly regretted her life choices. It didn’t take any more than her momentary glimpse behind her to realize that the universe had condemned her with three simple facts. They were getting closer, she wasn’t moving fast enough, and the outlines of the shadowy faces were now burned into the corners of her eyes. She could hear their panting breaths that seemed to ghost across her skin, and feel the ground vibrate under pounding feet on the forest floor behind her. _

_ She tries to dodge around a tree to confuse them but as she turns, she is lifted off  of her feet. "Noooooo" she screams as she struggles against her captor. "Nice try," a harsh voice growls in her ear "but this little game you're playing is over." Sharp claws prick her arms and tiny drops of blood cover the grass… _

Rin screamed as she jerked herself out of her terrifying dream. Sweat and tears cover her face as she remembered her recurring dream. She shuddered as she thought of what happened to her years ago. Before it had been a nightmare it had been her reality. Now it was a memory she tried to forget. In fact, Rin did not know why she was having these dreams now. She hadn’t seen the boys in that dream for years, there was no reason to think of them now. She sighed as she looked at her bedside clock, the blinking red light told her what she had already knew. That it was one thirty, way too early to be up on a school day. She sighed as she left the warmth of her bed, might as well study since she wasn't getting any more sleep that night. 

****************************************************************************************************

Later that morning Rin yawned as she dragged herself out of her room. She had already showered and put on her uniform just in case she fell asleep while studying, no such luck. Instead, she found herself wide eyed and tired over her breakfast.  _ At least I have an appetite.  _ she thought as she drank her orange juice to wash down a piece of toast. Usually she woke up in the morning with no desire to eat and in a rush to get to school. Rin loved learning she found it fascinating to gather all the knowledge she could even if she wasn’t all that fond of the students. Her school was the prestigious Heiwa Academy. It was founded in hopes that if the next generation of demons and humans were forced together while learning they be able to work together when they grew older. It was a good idea in theory, in execution….   _ Well, you win some you lose some.  _ She thought as she walked  to school about an hour later. Her friends Jak and Ayame met her halfway there. Jak and Ayame were part of the very short list of people she actually liked to be around for extended periods of time. Ayame, a kind hearted and excitable wolf demon, smiled sympathetically as Rin held back another yawn.

"Nightmare?" she asked giving Rin a quick hug.

"Yep" Rin replied through yet another yawn.

"The same one?" asked Jak through a mouthful of his customary breakfast doughnut. Jak is a tall boy with a passion for clothing design who is a year above Ayame and Rin. Rin smiled tiredly at him,

"I don't even know if I've ever had another one. This one tires me out enough as it is." Jak, felt sorry for Rin and offered her some of his coffee. Rin smiled but refused his kind offer. She has a strong aversion all things bitter  and Jak loves black coffee. Still, Rin is touched by the offer and showed her appreciation by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The usually brazen Jak blushed causing Ayame and Rin to laugh.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Rin as they walked through the school gates. Ayame grinned mischievously.

"We have a test in math class and there is supposed to be a new student today."Rin groaned she hated math class. It was taught by an imp named Jaken who was so short he couldn't reach the board and he was known for kicking people out of class for minor offenses. He hated Rin because once while rushing down the hall the ever clumsy Rin had tripped over him landing with his head between her small breasts. Though she had quickly sat up and apologized in her usually quiet way he had tried to get her suspended for attacking a teacher and sexual harassment. The principal had taken one look at the small unassuming Rin and torn up the referral. Jaken had hated her ever since, even more than he usually hated humans, and treated her unfairly because of it. Rin studied hard for his tests but always got a low grade never higher than a "C" Ayame encouraged her to compare her test with other students and protest but Rin knew Jaken would just lower everyone's test scores instead of raising her own. Even if he was caught he would likely be reprimanded, blame Rin for any consequences and find even more ways to make her life miserable. Even if he was fired that just meant he wouldn’t have his job as a teacher to limit and restrain his actions against her. It figured that there would be a test on a day where she had gotten hardly any sleep, wouldn't Jaken be pleased. Rin sighed as she says goodbye to Jak at his locker and she and Ayame rushed to class. _Could this day get any worse?_


	2. It Gets Worse

Rin learned that day that things could always be worse and you should never ever ask that question, even in your head. First, she failed her math test during first period, not that this was a big surprise but it was still bad. It was not because she didn’t study, it was once again a result of Jaken's hatred. Jaken had "accidentally" given her a Calculus test instead of the Algebra 2 test she was supposed to receive. Rin had taken one look at the complicated problems and knew she had the wrong test, so she had raised her hand in order to ask for a new one. Jaken had threatened to have her sent out the room for interrupting the test and so she simply had to try her best. Jaken had also banned the use of calculators for said test. So, yeah, guaranteed failure. When Jaken "realized" his mistake, he still refused to give her a retake and when she protested, he threatened to have her sent to the office for talking back to a teacher. So she took her graded paper and hurried out of the classroom.

As if that was not bad enough, two new girls, Kikiyo and Yura, hated her. This is because while rushing to her next class she ran into  _ both of them _ causing them all to fall in an ungainly heap on the floor. Now this in itself would have just made them shun her if two things had not happened. One, both of the girls had been putting on makeup which had smeared when they fell causing them to resemble demented clowns and two it happened in front two of the most popular boys in school, Miroku and Inuyasha. To top it all off the boys had laughed at them as they helped Rin up and Inuyasha just had to be funny, "I guess this is why you don't cake your face with makeup Rin," he had said as he winked at her and continued laugh disdainfully at the two girls on the floor. Then Miroku had lifted her hand, which gripped his having stopped him from touching her butt, and kissed it with a flourish as he and Inuyasha said a quick "Later Rin" and walked off. 

Now, Rin had barely ever seen these two and had never talked to them so their familiarity was uncalled for and unusual. She didn’t even know how they’d known her name! But the two girls were horrified and angry... at Rin. Never mind that Rin had not been the one to insult them and that crashing into them had been an accident, never mind that both of them did not need make up and that the hallway was the worst place to apply a full face even if they had needed it. Rin had assisted in their embarrassment in front of potential dates and then had the nerve to be helped by said potential dates as they were laughed at. Rin had turned to help them up and apologize but they looked so ferocious that Rin had grabbed her things and ran barely making it to her next class.

As she sat down with a sigh, Rin realized that today had been one of the worst days in her life and the day wasn't even half over yet. She dejectedly put her head down on her desk. This is why she disliked people. She was still tired from this morning and barely able to keep her eyes open. Rin decided to take a nap during this class. Despite how much she hated sleeping in class she needed the break.The current class was Health with Suikotsu sensei, and the review they would go through in class was something she had already done at home, at two in the morning, which is why she was so tired now. Rin was just about to let her eyes drift shut when she heard the dreaded words "Today we have two new students in our class…". Rin's head shot up ' _ You've got to be kidding me' _ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short


	3. It Gets Better... Not Really

"I would like everyone to welcome our new students, Kanna and Kohaku. Why don't you to tell the class about yourselves."

Kanna spoke first. She is a small pale girl with wide white eyes and long white hair. Kanna's face stayed blank as she glanced assessingly around the room. Her eyes seem to stop resting for a moment on Rin's face and Rin felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

"Hello" she starts in a breathy voice.

"My name is Kanna I am 16 and yes this is my natural hair and eye color, no I am not blind, yes I am a demon, no I will not tell you what kind." She fingers her long hair, which is pulled back with a small hair band. The introduction is short and sweet, you can see the class itching to ask questions but Suikotsu gives the class one of his scary looks and they calm down. The class's gaze shifts to the new boy. He shuffles his feet nervously.

"Well I'm Kohaku also 16. My sister and I transferred to be closer to home and I'm good with many kinds of weapons." He seemed satisfied with his speech and finally smiled at the class. With that smile, most of the girls in the class fell for him and those who already had boyfriends started making plans to be single by next period. It seemed that the boys in the class didn't know whether to like him or hate him. One the one hand, he's good with weapons and could probably tell some great stories on the other hand, he just felled a roomful of girls with a smile and some of them had girlfriends. Then there was Kanna. Guys thought she was cute in a creepy way while girls hated her for her long flowing white hair. As for Rin, she noticed Kohaku was cute but did not fall head over heels, Kanna was kind of creepy but she seemed interesting. However, as she was thinking of this a great idea for a story came up and she took out her journal and began to write. One girl bravely raised her hand, “So, Kohaku are you single?” The teacher glared at her but Kohaku laughed (You could now see the hearts in the girls’ eyes)

“Yes, I am.” he  said with a wink that made the girls in the class squeal as the boys groaned. The teacher glared at the girl who had asked the question, making sure that she was cringing in her seat and mentally deciding to give her extra homework before he began to move on.

"Now as for your seats" he glanced around the room. He saw the hungry gaze's of his students as he glanced around the room. Anywhere he seated the two it seemed there would be a riot from the surrounding students. Then he noticed Rin in back of the room and noticed that at the moment she was more interested in writing a in her journal than planning the capture of a cute boy or the demise of a pretty girl.

"You two will sit there." He declared with a smile pointing to the empty seats next to Rin. As the two went to their seats he began to teach.

"Hello?"

Rin finally glanced up from her journal, slightly annoyed at the interruption, only to come face to face with the cute new boy. She blushed lightly; his face was a little too close for comfort. Leaning back a bit in her seat she finally replied.

"Umm, Hi?" Rin was a little confused as to why the new boy was talking to her and leaning so close. Besides, she really wanted to get back to writing before she forgot what she was going to write, creative juices only flow for so long.

"I'm Kohaku, I'm new here and I wanted to ask your name. It's not often someone gets to sit next to such a pretty girl after all." Kohaku smiled charmingly in a manner he knew made girls swoon. Rin was not affected, in fact she simply muttered under her breath about boys who thought too much of their charm. Finally, Rin had had enough; she gently pushed him back before replying.

"I'm Rin, Kohaku, and I value personal space. The teacher probably sat you next to me because I won't fall for your smile and flirtations. In fact, I don't like boys who try to make girls fall in love with them just because they can or they think it's a challenge. I know you act innocent cause girls think it's cute but I already know what you are and how your kind think." Rin was now bored with the conversation, her mind was already drifting back to her story. Kohaku looked at her innocently but a glint in his eye was a sign that he was enjoying the conversation. 

"And what exactly is my kind Rin?" He tried to look honestly curious. Rin answered without hesitation.

"You are a player and very proud of it." She said watching for his reaction.

"What makes you say that?" It was a challenge for him not to smirk. He didn't want to alert the girls watching that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"Call it a talent, I always seem to know about people's true self.” It was part of the reason she disliked people, great defense mechanism, terrible for making friends.

“Now may I go back to my writing?" Rin resumed writing without waiting for an answer. Kohaku was stunned but interested, how long would the girl last against his charms? So, as he sat back  he plotted till the end of class. After all, it would be the first time he caught a girl who knew full well what he was, this would be exciting.

After class, Rin hurried out into the hall eager to get to English her favorite class of the day and just as eager to get away from Kohaku. She wasn’t lying when she said she knew Kohaku’s kind. Rin knew she had presented a challenge to the boy, a fun conquest and she was so not interested in being a target. Both to his schemes and the many girls who would hate her for the attention he paid to her. 

Rin had just gotten to class and set down her things when she heard her name being called on the speaker asking her to report to the principal's office. Rin wondered what could go wrong now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several short chapters works.


	4. Annnnnd Even Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sesshomaru

Rin trudged slowly to the principal's office dreading what she would find there. She dragged her feet took detours and put it off for as long as she could but eventually she stood outside the door of the principal's office. And she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." said a deep monotone voice that caused Rin to shiver then straighten her spine as she walked into the room.

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes, nearly ten minutes ago. If you had responded promptly we could have skipped your least favorite class, as it is you will have to explain it to your teacher tomorrow." Rin found herself meeting the golden eyes of the tallest and most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was long and almost white but he looked young he couldn't be more than twenty-two,unless he was a demon, his stance was passive but as Rin studied his eyes he seemed impatient almost as if he was waiting for something…  _ oh right I need to reply. _

"Hai" She replied slightly dazzled by his beauty and wondering what this was all about.

"Now as I understand this is yours?" He his voice implied that he was asking but his movements were sure and face was blank as he held Rin's math exam out to her. "Yes" Rin replied confused as to why it mattered.

"Hn," the man glanced at some papers in his hands.

"This is a calculus test and you are in algebra 2."

"Hai," Rin was starting to get annoyed with all of these pointless questions.

Sesshoumaru handed her the newly corrected paper. Rin's eyes widened as she looked at the new grade, a 90%! Her brown eyes widened and the look of confusion on her face almost made Sesshoumaru smirk but her next question wiped the thought from his mind.

"You didn't show this to Jaken did you? Ohh, he'll hate me even more now! Please, don't show it to him, I don't want any more trouble forget that you saw this please!" She tried to rip the offending paper to bits. Sesshoumaru snatched the paper from her trembling hands. Though his face remained cold he was stunned that the girl wasn't happy with this turn of events. It was no secret that her teacher, Mr. Jaken, hated Rin with a passion and did everything he could to make her life miserable but what could he have done to cause this reaction?

"Calm yourself  _ Rrrin,  _ what has been done to you to cause this kind of reaction to a mere change in test score?" The young girl stiffened and all trace of panic was carefully wiped from her face. Her mask rivaled his own in blankness but he could smell that she was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru found himself impressed, it was rare that a human could copy his blank mask quite so well, especially such a young girl, they were after all such emotional creatures.

"Nothing sir, I am sorry for my overreaction, it was indecent of me to behave that way." Her head was down and her voice quiet and monotone. Sesshomaru didn't believe her for a second. But was now intrigued this girl seemed to get more interesting by the second. She could blank herself so well that if it hadn’t been for her previous panic and her faint scent of tears he might have believed her.

"Hn. You look pale gather your things and remain in the infirmary for the rest of the day." Rin's mask shattered her eyes widened in fear and she began to tremble again.

"N-n-n-no! I am fine, really!"

Sesshoumaru allowed one eyebrow to raise but he didn't ask any questions. He found that he liked that he could shatter her mask so easily but wanted to growl at the note of fear in her tone.

"You are barely standing go straight there, another student will bring you your things, do not argue with this Sesshoumaru  _ Rrrin.  _ Go." He turned from her indicating that the conversation was over. He heard the door open,

"And Rin if I find you're not there in ten minutes I shall be forced to suspend you." When he heard the door's quiet click, he finally let himself relax enough to sigh. Something was bothering his cute… that student and he needed to find out what. What better way to do that than to watch her while she was in the infirmary, for research purposes of course. It wouldn’t be stalking, it would be… guarding, yes guarding. Something had terrified his….  _ that  _ student and he needed to find out why… for the sake of the school of course.

_ That arrogant teacher doesn't even know that he's sending me to my doom… I guess no one knows but still why do I have to I have to go  _ there.

Rin thought of the reason for her fear and shivered as each of her slow trembling steps led her closer and closer to her nightmare, and the true reason why Jaken bullies her.

-Flashback-

_ There is no official nurse for the school so when Rin and Jaken were both injured during the fall Jaken was the teacher on duty so they had to take care of themselves. Rin turned away from Jaken as she opened her blouse to assess the damage. She found a small wound bleeding slightly and winced reaching for an alcohol wipe and a band-aid. However when she looked up she found Jaken staring at her with a lewd look on his face. "For a human you're not so bad." He shifted slightly trying to look up her skirt. Frightened Rin kicked Jaken in the face and ran to the girls bathroom where she locked herself in a stall till she stopped shivering and could fix her uniform. Rin would never forget the next day when she found herself trapped by Jaken once again. His glare had said it all he would take his time but at the right moment he would take his revenge. His chuckle as he walked away from her caused a cold shiver to crawl down her spine. _

-Flashback End-

Undoubtedly he was hoping the stress of his class would either make her give in or send her to the infirmary where he could trap her once again. Rin shook her head as the door to the infirmary came in sight. Off duty teachers served as nurses there was no reason to think that Jaken would be there. Rin shook off her fear as she yanked the infirmary door open and looked around No sign of Jaken. Rin sighed in relief and made her way to a bed and collapsed on top of it instantly asleep. Rin was so deeply asleep that she didn't hear the squeak of the door as it reopened or the pad of footsteps making their way towards her bed.


	5. Is Worser a Word?

_ I must be dreaming Rin thought as she glanced around the beautiful house. "Mother!" Rin heard a cute voice call out and she turned to see an adorable little child running towards her with their arms outstretched. She picked her up as if it was the most natural thing in the world and turned to walk further into the house. Rin stopped short at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He Came towards her and laid a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads. He looked like he had something important to tell her and he opened his mouth but instead of a voice came the sound of shattering glass. _

Rin awoke with a start. She was lying in a bed, which was in the infirmary, which was still at school. None of the explained the sound in her dream, or why Sesshomaru featured. Was the child his? What had he wanted to tell her? Most importantly why was she dreaming of kids at sixteen? Rin was still trying to orient herself when the shattering of more glass was followed by a thud and a groan. She peeked around the curtains surrounding the bed just in time to see Kohaku flip away from another of Sesshomaru's attacks. Sesshoumaru looked… different his strips jagged his hair seemed to float and his teeth poked his bottom lip. But those weren't the changes that made Rin freeze in terror. It was the sight of Sesshomaru's eyes that made Rin freeze in fear stuck in her remembered traumas. Her nightmare memories.

_ The flash of those red eyes, a chuckle, a vicious growl as she ran and ran but it was never fast enough, never enough to get away and as she looked back again she tripped. Then they were on her biting nipping growling howling always oblivious to her cries to her pleas for mercy. They wanted her to get up and run again wanted to continue the chase. She heard another laugh as she stared up at the one who at this moment controlled her fate dreading what she would hear. "Have fun boys we have her for another month no one will even know." Then came that horrible laugh the one that would forever haunt her dreams as she continued her cries. She forced her body up. The laugh got louder “Run Little Red, Run”  He called her Little Red Rin sometimes because she was often covered in her own blood. She knew better than to fight back all she could do was run. _

Sesshoumaru had come in to check on Rin as he had decided he would. Before he even stepped in the room he knew she was asleep he could smell that she was relaxed and hear her deep even breathing. He was tempted to walk past the room but something urged him to go inside and check on her himself. There was no logical reason for this feeling, he couldn't smell anyone and heard nothing from the room but still he could not help but to open the door to go in and check on her. It was then that he saw a human attempting to prop her up so that he could slip the item in his hand around her neck. After that Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and he felt himself change as he growled in anger and leapt at the person. After his loss of control Sesshomaru didn't stop attacking the boy, he couldn't not until the boy lay dead at his feet. At least that's what he was thinking until he heard something or rather someone whimpering and he heard a soft voice whispering the words "Stop, Please Stop" again and again as if the person was too distraught to say anything more than that. It, the sound of the voice, he recognized it. His rage frenzied mind was barely able to place the sound but finally he was able to think or at least able to tell whose voice he was hearing.  _ Rin  _ something or someone was scaring his Rin and he needed to find it and kill it to give his mate the peace of mind and comfort she deserved. Rin continued to whimper she was curled on the bed curled up as if she was being attacked. Her fear was obviously mental and this instantly calmed him, his mate needed him and couldn't comfort her while in a rage. While Sesshoumaru was distracted Kohaku slipped out of the room with a curse promising himself and Rin that he wouldn't fail next time. Moments later when security burst into the room, with teachers and students hot on their tails, rushed into the room all that they found was a destroyed room as the only evidence that anyone had been there.

When Rin next awoke she found herself looking into the worried eyes of her father as he sat in a chair by her bed. She blinked as she tried to remember how she had gotten home and failed. She opened her mouth to ask her father and all that came out was a dry croak. Her father quickly brought her glass of water which she slowly gulped down as her father began to talk. "Rin, your teacher brought you home he said you got sick and fainted again." He wrung his hands and cleared his throat. "Rin, Honey this incident has made me realize that I won't be around forever and when I am gone I want you to be well taken care of and well… " he took a deep breath as if to fortify himself "I have accepted the Okami's proposal and you are now engaged to be married to his son Koga, you remember he was your childhood friend. Now the… " Rin heard nothing else after that as her world spun and her father's voice echoed as she slipped into another faint. Her last thoughts being  _ Somebody hates me up there. _

Sesshoumaru was at his home and reflecting on the events of the afternoon. He lounged on his large sofa wishing a certain young lady was lounging with him perhaps even snuggled warmly in his mokomoko where he could keep her safe from her fears and kill whatever dared to threaten her. His Demon was stunned for a while quietly thinking before he decided to finally speak.

**_I'm surprised you are so calm about this._ **

_ And why wouldn't this Sesshoumaru be calm Demon. _

**_We have just found our mate……..  in a human…_ **

_ And we will claim that mate when this Sesshoumaru chooses, this Sesshoumaru will not lose control again Demon. Do not interfere. This Sesshoumaru will not be made a fool of again. _

**_That child needed to die he threatened our mate and that is all that matters. He will need to be destroyed and we will destroy him Sesshoumaru. As for your dignity and pride do not take too long to choose to face this challenge or I will choose the time and place for you, fool or not._ **

_ Do not threaten this Sesshomaru Demon I control you not the other way around. This Sesshoumaru will destroy the ones who dare to harm his mate but it will be before he claims her she needs to know that this Sesshoumaru can protect her and that he will keep her safe. _

Sesshoumaru's demon seemed pleased he like the fact that Sesshoumaru would show Rin that her soon to be alpha could provide for her and would care for her but he had one last question.

**_Sesshoumaru we crave our mate what about our urge , what if we can't hold back?_ **

_ This Sesshoumaru is not so weak as to rape a young student. _

And he refused to say anything else to his demon and instead fell asleep and dreamed of his young mate. His Demon would have to be satisfied with the simple fact that Sesshoumaru accepted their young human mate.

Rin awoke the next morning refreshed. She was convinced that the previous night had to be a dream and that because yesterday was so horrible today had to be better. She hurried to shower and dress in her school uniform a short red skirt and a white shirt. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door without breakfast. She touched the knob and felt the irrational need to turn around and run back to her room to fake being sick. Rin shook off the instinct and turned the knob. She regretted I as soon as she opened the door.

The look on her face was priceless. Her fear was a tantalizingly thick blanket in the air and he licked his lips and smirked. This would be even more fun than he thought. "Hello Princess, aren't you happy to see me? It's been so long since we last,  _ played _ together … don't you think. My boys missed you didn't you boys." He gave a sharp whistle and around four wolves and two wolf demons climbed from the large van behind him. Rin began to whimper and the sound was music to his ears. "Come now is that any way to act towards your fiancée? "His voice switched to a low growl. "I thought I trained you better than that. Maybe a little retraining is necessary. You seem to have forgotten who is your Alpha." He said as he slowly raised his hand in preparation for the snap that was his signal for his packmates to attack. Rin saw this and way instantly on her knees at his feet her head lowered in a bow. "Master Koga." She said in a low voice. Koga grunted in approval and knelt in order to place a finger beneath her chin and lift her eyes to meet his. Her large brown eyes were blank, vacant as if his mere presence sucked the life out her body and left only a shell in it's place. This was how Koga loved to see his little Rin beautifully submissive to him and only him. He gently stroked her cheek in the imitation of a loving caress as he rumbled "Good girl, Princess." And Koga pulled her up and pushed her towards the car. "See how easy this can be if you just obey me, baby. You know that I don't want to hurt you but if you defy me I'm forced to put you in your place." He smirked as he and his followers got in the car after her. And they drove off to the school.

Something was wrong with Rin. Jak noticed instantly that his usually bright perky Angel wasn't happy and it probably had to do with those strange boys surrounding her possessively. Jak didn't like that at all and he instantly decided to do something about it. It was not because he was interested in Rin that way. Though he was bi he would never risk the relationship with Rin. Still till she found a boy or girl who caught her eye and swept her off her feet Rin was his, his and Ayame’s. His friend his Angel, his sweet and innocent girl. And that fool apparently hadn’t swept her off her feet which meant he was touching what wasn’t his and Jak was… possessive. He walked calmly up to the boys as if he didn't have a care in the world and said in a clear non threatening voice. "Hello boys I see you are acquainted with little Rin here." Rin didn't look up and Koga smirked at the lanky weak looking boy. "You could say that what's it got to do with you?"

Jak smirked in a way that sent chills down Koga's spine and he instantly and visibly shifted in preparation for a fight.

"Well, you see Rin here is my friend and sshe doesssn't sssseem very happy with you. **_Ssso I_** **_sssuggesst you back off._** " Jak had not raised his voice but his eyes had begun to glow his teeth elongated and his voice had changed until it was purely demonic. Koga took a defensive stance. "A snake demon huh pathetic we can easily take you on six to one." He smirked "And you wouldn't want to hurt little Rin here would you?" and he quickly reached behind himself to grab… nothing but air. Jak smirked, "I was hoping you'd sssay that." Koga glanced at him to see that as Koga was taunting him Jak had transformed halfway so that he was now a Naga(or Lamia if you prefer)and with his tail had grabbed Rin… and the rest of Koga’s entourage. While Rin was held safely in Jak's arms still looking to Koga's satisfaction like a beautiful doll, _his_ beautiful doll, the rest of his group was having the life slowly and sadistically squeezed out of them. Jak continued an amused glint in his eyes.

"But I think it's only  **two to one** ." Koga was confused until he saw the second person. A silent Sesshomaru stood behind Jak calmly staring at Koga as a predator looks at prey. Koga swallowed.

"But you're a teacher, you can't fight with students." Koga was proud of his reasoning until both demons laughed cruelly sending shivers up his spine.

"You still haven't realized it yet look around Koga." Said Jak. Koga cautiously looked around him and what he saw shocked him. Everyone was paralyzed no one was even moving. Koga was shocked, confused and absolutely terrified.

"Powerful snake demons have the power to paralyze those around them all except for powerful demons." Sesshomaru smirked and then he attacked. Koga's screams were all that could be heard.

Some hours later Jak bit Koga and all of his entourage as Sesshoumaru tenderly held Rin.

Jak then spoke to the barely conscious Koga

"Any pain Rin feels by your hand you will feel as well." He spoke seriously no hint of a smile on his face, "And if you tell Rin about any of this I will kill all of you next time, slowly." Koga groaned in response and fell unconscious. Jak kicked him one more time and then he and Sesshomaru walked away and letting everything unfreeze.

Rin had shut herself down in order to deal with Koga it was her coping method. She came to herself as someone crooned to her and softly rocking her gently back and forth. Koga had to be gone for her to come back this way. She blinked and looked up to see Jak.

"Oh, thank goodness I was worried about you." He continued to rock her gently. Rin however had not recovered from the stress caused by Koga her body couldn't take it and so she fainted.

When she next awoke it was to a rumbling purr in her ear. She cuddled deeper into soft fur she was laying on, until it moved.

 

Rin tried to pull away from the warm comfy moving pillow but something held her down. Rin was about to panic when she heard a familiar voice. "You're safe Rrrin calm yourself I will not allow anyone to hurt you." For some reason Rin was reassured and relaxed into the fluff. That is until she remembered Koga and tried to ask where he was only to find that her voice refused to work. So instead she tried again to sit up. This had happened before and she had learned sign language to cope. The being under her sighed. "He is gone for now Rrrin you should rest sleep you've had a hard day." Rin was so warm and surrounded by softness that she could barely think a nap sounded delightful but she still needed to know where she was. So she tried again this time simply turning her head as she shifted her body till her hands were free to sign.  **Where are we?** She asked.  **Where is Koga? What happened?**

 

Sesshomaru had been comfortable watching his mate sleep off her stress. He had taken her to the infirmary. A curtain was pulled to ensure their privacy. A sub was taking over his classes that day and he would have taken her home but she might have been more stressed if she woke up in an unfamiliar place. Or so Jak had informed him when he had handed Rin to Sesshomaru so he could go wash the wolf taste out of his mouth and show up to his classes that day. He would return later to check on Rin. Sesshomaru had laid Rin gently down on the infirmary bed but he hadn't liked the way the scent of that wolf clung to her so he had slipped his momoko around her and sat with her in his lap on the bed purring at the feel of her warm body safe against his own. It had been peaceful for a few periods now and it was almost time for lunch which was when Jak would return. It frustrated Sesshomaru that his mate wouldn't listen and sleep some more but anything was better than her being the doll she had been before. A broken doll and he had feared she wouldn't come back to him. Still she was at least moving and apparently trying to ask him something. He wondered why she simply didn't speak, so he let her sit up. Still she persisted in using sign language. Sesshomaru was surprised and a little worried but answered her questions so he could calm the worry he saw on her face. "We are in the infirmary Rin." He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, " The wolf you came with is.... busy. You fainted and Jak brought you to the infirmary I am the teacher on duty." Not really lying this morning he had been the teacher on duty since he didn't have a class in the mornings. He couldn't tell it all since Jak had asked him not to. Rin apparently thought he was human and Jak had not denied it because she had a phobia of snakes something about a documentary and her hair. Undoubtedly the wolf was to blame. Just the thought of it made Sesshomaru want to tear the wolf apart, but modern day society tended to frown upon such actions….. he would have to disintegrate the bodies. However, that was later for now he had a mate to care for, a mate who wasn’t speaking. Sesshomaru frowned why wasn’t his mate speaking to him? “Rrrin, why do you not speak?” Sesshomaru looked down at his little mate once again puzzled. 

Rin sighed she knew that explaining her childhood would take too long to explain and that it was likely that he wouldn’t believe her. No one had believed her as a child not even her own father, and Koga had punished her for speaking of it. Which was probably why she was mute now. She simply signed that it was a side affect of her stress and that she would be fine in a few days. Rin didn’t see Sesshomaru frown at this explanation and so thought that he believed her. She then asked if she could go to class.

“No Rrrin, I have something to talk to you about. But first who is that wolf to you.” Rin thought about how to answer his question and what they could possibly have to talk about.  **He is my fiance.** She was puzzled as she felt Sesshomaru growl. Felt?  Rin looked down and finally noticed that she was sitting in Sesshomaru’s lap. Rin turned almost completely red as she sprang off of his lap, Sesshomaru had let her go so that she wouldn’t fall back off of the bed, and she scrambled away from him. Correction, she tried to scramble away from him. but the white fluffy thing on his shoulder held her captive by the bed. Rin frantically signed that Koga didn’t like the smell of other guys on her and that whatever they had to talk about they could talk about without him holding her. 

His response was a growl that instinctively made her freeze. His white fluff pulled her closer as he growled in her ear, “Cancel it, break off the engagement.” If Rin had not been so scared she would have laughed bitterly… having a voice would have helped as well. Did he really think she wanted to be engaged to that abusive walking nightmare that she wouldn’t have broken the engagement if she had any way out? Things simply weren’t that easy and she told him so despite her fear. Sesshoumaru’s response was to growl louder 

“Then find a way to make it easy, I will not have my mate belonging to some weakling flea bitten mutt.” **Your mate? Since when?** Rin was sick of all of this drama all of this pain and all of these overly dominate piss for brains mutts trying to control her. 

**I’m not five I’m sixteen and I am sick of all of these dogs sniffing around my skirt and trying to hump my leg. I am not a thing to be traded off at will I am a human being and I will thank all of you misogynist pigs to remember that. Kami between you, my dad, Koga and Kohaku I’m going to go on some insane killing spree. And don’t even mention Miroku and Inuyasha. I will find a way to end this engagement but if and when I do it will not be to become someone else’s possession, it will be so I can finally be my own person again. So mate or not back off.**  Rin’s hands flew as she continued her rant on all men (except Jak) Going into detail about how she was going to get rid of all of them then bury them in her flower garden. Thenice thing about sign language was that there was no need to stop and take a breath. Sesshomaru watched this stunned. He had not known that his mate had such a sadistic streak in her. It amused him and quite honestly seeing her so vicious attracted further him. Before he knew it, he was chuckling before full on laughing, much to Rin’s chargen. 

“You my little mate are wonderfully vindictive. I agree you should be your own woman but surely you will allow this Sesshomaru to court you. This Sesshomaru will be unable to let you go otherwise.” He smirked and pulled her a little closer. “Who knows you may even find this Sesshomaru a help to your plans for revenge.” 

Rin blushed as she thought of her rant and opened her mouth to answer, forgetting that she had no voice, when the door flew open and Sesshomaru quickly let go of her just before the curtain parted and Rin found herself in the arms of Jak. “Angel are you ok? I was so worried. Did that big bad wolfie do anything to hurt you?” Rin smiled as her friend continued to squeeze her. “Don’t ever scare me like that again…. Angel? Angel why aren’t you talking?”  Rin told him the same thing she’d told Sesshomaru. Jak shared a look with Sesshomaru that said bull crap and patted Rin gently on the head. “So this is why you made me take those sign language classes.” Rin blushed harder and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 

Jak grinned “She insisted that Ayame and I take sign language classes with her during the summer, I thought it was weird that she already knew everything.” The bell rang Jak ignored it “Mr. Taisho would you mind taking Rin home she lives nearby but I need to stay after school for something.”  Sesshomaru nodded and picked Rin up and she struggled insisting that she could walk. Jak and Sesshomaru ignored her struggling. “Bye bye Rinny see you next week.” Rin’s eyes widened it was only Tuesday. She glared at Jak and mentally added him to her list of men she would like to wallop. Jak’s laugh followed them down the hall. 


	6. I'm a What? With Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get steamy

Rin was in full on pout mode as Sesshomaru drove her the short way home. Sesshomaru glanced at her while driving and chuckled. Rin’s pout turned into a scowl and she glared briefly at him before turning to look out the window again, pout firmly back on her face.

“You cannot blame us for being cautious.”

Rin looked over at him with a look that clearly said she could and she would blame them for and would blame them for as long as she deemed necessary. Her hands began to move.

 

**_You threw me over your shoulder and walked me through the school. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Then you couldn’t stop there oh no. When Kohaku asked what the hell you were doing you had to freaking growl at him. GROWL! And when did I agree to be yours? That’s not a deterrent to him that’s an encouragement. Not only will I never live this down now I’m going to be stalked and Koga i going to kill me before I can break this freaking engagement! And watch the freaking road._ **

 

Sesshomaru suppressed his laughter but Rin could hear the amusement in his voice and it only annoyed her more. Rin sighed,  _ Whatever it’s not like I can do anything about it now.  _

**_Just take me home mister psycho fluff._ **

Sesshomaru could not understand why he was amused at the girl insulting him and when he racked his mind for an answer he simply got the vague feeling that he wanted to smile at her being reduced to petty name calling. She must be absolutely  furious and he couldn’t wait till she realized that he wasn’t taking her home. Her was too dangerous and the wolf might plan to visit. besides that he didn’t want to be away from her and was not in the habit of denying himself what he wanted. As a side benefit having her around made his beast content.  Even he recognized that our mate was amusing. We do love a little fire in our woman, another reason she could never go back to that mongrel wolf. How dare he break was rightfully Sesshoumaru’s. The thought nearly made him growl as he pulled up to his home. Still, he chuckled to himself as he got out of the car, psycho fluff? His mate had a clever tongue, which made his beast bring up images of testing to see just how clever her ton- 

_ NO NO NO BAD DEMON _

**_I thought you weren’t in the habit of deny denying yourself what you want_ **

_ Stupid mind reading intrusive- _

**_Still here and you know Im right but if you don’t like that image she’s not the only one with a clever-_ **

Sesshomaru hastily slammed the beast back in his cage. He was not going to traumatized the sweet hot traumatized girl. He was better than that he was stronger than that he was going to keep his hands to himself today. Sesshoumaru helped Rin out of the car as she gave him a questioning look. Sesshomaru picked her up again and grabbed her bag, reasoning that if she was too traumatized to talk than it wasn’t safe for her to walk either, before paying attention to what she was signing to him.

**Put me down I’m mute not crippled. Besides this is not my house where do you think you’re taking me? Psycho fluff this is not funny take me home you kidnapper!**

Sesshomaru growled at that. He was not a kidnapper he was trying to keep her safe from those who would hurt her who already had  _ hurt her _ ! Why didn’t she understand that. sure her self righteous rant was cute but no one, he would let no one mistake what he was doing for her as an intent to harm. His internal rant stopped and his before unnoticed growling ceased when he realized that Rin was a dead weight in his arms she had stopped. Stopped moving, stopped struggling, had almost stopped breathing. Sesshomaru adjusted her in his arms to look into her eyes. They were dull, blank, almost dead looking in their vacancy. It was as she’d been when she had arrived at the school that morning. Only so much worse because this time she had been reduced to this by him.

 

Rin couldn’t help it. She was vaguely ashamed of herself but the reaction was habit almost unconscious, instinctive. Growling makes her grow limp and vacant. Growling means pain growling means fear growling means monsters and struggling only gets them excited. Growling made her remember…

[Flashback]

_ It was the tenth time that they had “played tag” that week and Rin’s  young nerves were shot. Koga had renamed the game “prey” it meant that it was like tag but reverse. Guess who was always it. Her body was a bundle of pain and weariness and her legs were starting to go numb but every time she slowed down, the pants of excitement changed to vicious growling. Rin heard teeth snap at her heels and the occasional howl only made her more fearful till finally she tripped on a root and fell hitting her head and knocking herself out.  _

_ When Rin next awoke it was to the sight of blood. it covered the grass in front of her and startled her enough to shoot upright and check herself over for the source. But it wasn’t her. _

_ “Oh Rin you’re awake It’s no fun playing lifeless prey and the guys were restless so I had to find them a substitute.” Koga gestured towards a place where she now realized that she could hear something. It was like a wet tearing and ripping sound and, as though against her will Rin turn towards the sound not wanting to see but needing to know what it was. The wolves were tearing viciously at the remains rabbit as the human looking ones  morbidly played some game with it’s ears. As Rin turned to vomit she caught sight of something a little away from the body it was mangled and bloody but she rushed to pick it up. It jingled as she lifted and the wolves growled because she wa too close to their meal. She couldn’t hear them as she  stared grief stricken and shocked as stared at the name tag of her only friend.  _

_ “ _ Buddy _ ” Rin whispered is sadness. How could they be so cruel? The wolves had begun to nip at her but she didn’t, couldn’t move. Koga was speaking but he could barely hear him. Her mind was in a fog and she vaguely heard him say _

_ “You should have seen him run. It helped the boys to have a little fun while you took a nap and I must say I am grateful you brought that little snack here he was delicious.” She slowly looked up at Koga’s face and froze at the blood that covered his lips as a rabbit foot hung from his teeth. That’s when she shattered. Rin drew her mind far away leaving her body to take the abuse as her mind tried to pick up the pieces of her pyschy. Yet she still heard Koga grow quiet heard the wolves stop growling heard Koga step forward and whisper “Beautiful” He got closer “Yes, this is how I want you gorgeous and still pliant to my every order, like a little doll my little doll, my princess this is how you should be. Come along and get cleaned up Princess.”  _

_ [Flashback end] _

Rin shuddered as she came back to the present remembering her promise to herself remembering her promise to be strong.For the first time she struggled, struggled not to lose herself, struggled against all her younger years had taught her was a correct response to dominance, struggled to defeat her childhood monsters. It helped that the growling stopped as she came back to herself. Rin blinked looking down at herself and then beaming at Sesshomaru.

“I did it! I might need more practice and a little rest but I did it I can do it I really can!” 

Somehow as she looked into his eyes smiling in relief down at her in his arms she knew that he really did understand as she hugged him in joy. Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled her neck taking in his mate’s scent in order to relax.

“Hn”

Sesshomaru gently carried his happy mate inside as he fought his urge to take her to his room and do a thorough check to make sure she was actually ok. His beast was desperate to touch her all over to make sure there was no lasting harm, to lock her away in his room with him till he banished that look in her eye forever, to do all he could physically to comfort  both her and himself and by the time he actually got her inside he was on the verge of giving in.

_ I need to keep her trust I will not be another failure for her Demon. We need to do this right. _

**_We need to do this now! She is so close and smells so enticing. Mmmate. I want her,_ ** **you** **_want her I see not a single problem with taking her, she already knows our strength. We can be strong reliable providers for her and our pups. She would be happy._ **

_ Humans are not so simple, she needs choice she needs, time she needs- _

**_She needs us and we need her. We shall take our mate Sesshomaru._ **

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his demon after that and instead concentrating on setting her gently on his couch. Still even he could not hold back from giving her neck a small nip of affection which made her squeal and glare at him. 

Rin immediately got up from the couch and went to go get something to drink. She felt more than heard Sesshomaru follow behind her as she searched the rooms. She chose to ignore the nip from earlier dismissing it as a stupid psycho fluff dog thing. Rin knew Sesshomaru wouldn’t hurt her and, now that she could think, she knew that he hadn’t been growling at her so much as at something she said, speaking of which. Rin whirled around to face him and ask him what had gotten his tail in a twist and bumped into him.He stared into her eyes as he slowly drew his hands up her arms to her shoulders. With one hand he stroked her face while the other drifted down her back. Sesshomaru purred as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck again taking two or three deep breaths before gently nipping her neck again. She felt something soft caress her waist before he nipped with a small bit of force at her shoulder causing her to make a strangled sound that only made him purr louder. Then he gently pushed her a little away so he could turn her back to his front before pulling her close again and slowly turning around. 

“The kitchen is that way Rrrin. And I warn you if you choose to go any further in the other direction there will be…. consequences.” He purred the word in her ear giving it a nip for good measure. Before pushing her forward and letting her walk ahead of him again. Rin wondered why his nips didn’t dredge up painful memories? Why she hadn’t freaked when he touched her? Why she felt so comfortable around him? Rin, once again,  decided to ask him about this mate thing he had insisted they were later. For now he was being weird and she had the strangest feeling that stopping would not be in her best interest. Still…

“Sesshoumaru what  _ is _ down there? Why would there be consequences?”

 

Oh it was so tempting. Sesshomaru had been following behind Rin and watching her search, his eyes had been drawn to the sway of her hips the speedy sound of her steps as she went from room to room. Eventually, it had felt like he was stalking her herding her towards somewhere where he could trap her and have her delectable body all to himself. Truth be told Sesshomaru was excited. So excited in fact that he let Rin explore as far as she wanted in the mansion his father had gotten him as a kind of ‘sorry for neglecting you’ present on one of his birthdays, he couldn’t remember which. Sesshoumaru stalked behind Rin closer and closer. He was waiting for her to find and enter his room or to turn around and though a large part of him had hoped for the former, he was almost grateful when she turn around. He needed to touch her, scent her, to taste her or he would go mad and then the demon would get out and Rin would hate him. He dropped his head to her shoulder tilting her chin with one hand and stroking her back with the other. He felt for her pulse with his nose and nuzzled it as it sped up. He slipped his hidden momoko around her waist to pull her closer as he inhaled her scent. He longed to mix it with his own to absolutely cover her with his scent till they were so mixed that you couldn’t separate them. First though, he needed to taste her. He nipped her warm soft skin in order to distract her from his tongue flicking out to taste her neck right over her pulse point. She began to squirm. Sesshoumaru nipped her once in warning then again because her liked her reaction. Then he couldn't help it, he bit her and she made the absolutely most delightful sound and tested his resolve when they were so close to his bedroom. And his bed was definitely big enough for two.  He had to stop before he took it too far. Rin was too sweet to defile… before the first date. So reluctantly her turned her towards the kitchen, purring instructions in her ear which was too cute for him not to take a small nip before letting her go. Now she was asking for details and he sooo wanted to let out just a bit more of his naughty side and tell her exactly what would happen if she turned around. Well, Sesshomaru wasn’t in the habit of denying himself.

 

“I did it! I might need more practice and a little rest but I did it I can do it I really can!” and somehow as she looked into his eyes smiling in relief down at her in his arms she knew that he really did understand as she hugged him in joy. Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled her neck taking in his mate’s scent in order to relax.

“Hn”


	7. Let's Play Tag...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru's it

Sesshoumaru stared in shock after his little mate, who at this moment was running down the hall away from him. He then slowly touched his neck where she had bitten him. She had bitten him, and then ran. His grin was feral and positively predatory. Let the hunt begin. The little human didn't know what she had started, but Sesshoumaru would be happy to show her. With that thought he threw back his head and gave a short piercing howl. The hunt was on.

Rin was running quickly through the house; her hair flew behind her snapping slightly with the wind. She heard the howl and knew meant that Sesshomaru was coming after her and pushed herself even faster than before. As she ran she felt something that she hadn't felt, hadn't been allowed to feel in a long time. She felt joy. The joy of the chase, of dodging obstacles and outsmarting the hunter behind her. She felt the joy of her feet pounding the ground and her hair flying behind her in the wind. She felt the joy in knowing that this was a game for both her and Sesshomaru and secure in the knowledge that with all his power and cunning, he would never hurt her. With this joy she felt herself change, her eyes were glowing, her teeth sharpened, her nails hardened, two long fluffy black ears popped from the top of her head and two long elegant fluffy tails from her backside. She reached up and pulled the band from her hair and a thick black ruff circling her neck like a muffler scarf. Usually this would bother her but for now she was willing to completely let go for the fun she was having.

The door was so close she gave a yip of triumph as she charged her way towards it. Then she felt it, not heard but felt, Sesshomaru's growl behind her and made a sudden decision. Rin skidded to a stop only to make a sharp right towards some stairs shen noticed before. Rin smirked and gave a taunting swish of her tails as she watch Sesshomaru sail over her head and land precisely where she would have been if she had continued her straight run. He too had partially transformed and now looked more dog than human. Rin snicked as she looked down from the stairs to find him tilting his head in confusion. His gaze then snapped to her's with a smirk of his own. Rin stuck her tongue out and kept running. She was halfway down whatever hall she was in when she looked back to locate Sesshomaru. She saw nothing behind her and giggled gleefully only to run into something in front of her. Rin nearly fell only to be caught by two strong arms and pulled up to stare into glowing red eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked as his future mate gaped like a goldfish in his arms.

"But, but I- but you-"

"Come Rrrrin, you must know that a demon such as I has more than one way to catch my runaway mate. Even one so intelligent and deliciously cunning as yourself."

As he spoke his hands began to wander, one glazing the skin of her arm up towards the nape of her neck and one sinking down her back. Rin seemed dazed, not reacting until he gently grasped her tail raising it for inspection as he gently stroked the fur.

"You've been keeping secrets haven't you Rrrrin."

Rin shuddered and gasped as her stroked it unable to answer his purred question as he whispered in her ear holding her head still with his other hand.

"I wonder what other secrets I can, persuade you to tell me."

Rin whimpered quietly as Sesshomaru continue to explore his prize with one gentle yet insistent hand. He stroked over both black tails and finding the beginning of a third which nearly caused Rin to moan in his ear. He rumbled with pleasure a some findings, Rin was sensitive everywhere especially her back where he found the beginning of wings, and huffed in amusement at others, The soft black ears on her head were twitchy and drooped the more out of it she was and she accidentally bit him when he touched bare skin or feathers. He teased, fondled and stroked his mate to his heart's content teasing her ears with whispered praises and nipping her neck whenever she nipped him. This served two purposes, to get to know his new mate's body and to calm himself so that he didn't just rip her clothes of and rutt her until she couldn't stand for the rest of the week. As tempting as that was, and oh it was tempting even moreso now that he knew she wasn't a fragile human, Sesshomaru could smell that his innocent mate wasn't ready. Even his demon knew that they couldn't break her trust that way or they'd lose her forever and anything was preferable to that.

Finally Rin's legs gave out and Sesshomaru caught her.

"Is something wrong mmmmmate?"

Rin had to refocus her gaze as she glared at Sesshomaru. She was out of breath and could barely think straight. Her body was jelly and her words took longer than she wanted to come out yet there he was calm as you please with a large smirk on his usually stoic face. His eyes were a relaxed golden color, and his hands were still wandering!

Rin wanted him to be as much of a mess as she was. She wanted him gasping and desperate. She didn't know what she was desperate for, and her mush brain couldn't think of why she couldn't get it. So with a look of determination she took her hands and reached for his shoulders. Sesshomaru was curious and held still as she grasped him and used her gripped to pull herself up to his ear and gave it a sensual lick from top to bottom using her tongue to bring the lob into her mouth so she could bite it and then suck on it while soothing the bite with her tongue. She moved to his other ear while Sesshomaru was still frozen in shock and as she gave it the same treatment she dragged her claws down his back smiling around the lobe she had caught between her teeth as she heard it rip and felt certain she had left red marks on his back.

Sesshomaru was frozen in disbelief as his young mate once again surprised him. He felt lust shoot through his body making him hot, hard, and heavy. His mind almost froze as he tried to get his arousal under control. Telling himself that she didn't know what she was doing, that she was too young too fragile to do what he wanted to do with her. Too inexperienced and pure to rip off her clothes and slam her against the wall as he took her like he was in heat. Too pure to- he heard his shirt rip felt her claws on his back and her mouth on his ear. It was too much at once too good to pass up too many delicious sensations to think straight. Sesshomaru heard his demon howl and his control snapped.

Rin wasn't sure what happened, one minute Sesshomaru was a statue the next he was a flurry of actions. One hand yanking her head back causing her to leave a small wound on his ear. This heightened his arousal as he slammed his mouth to hers. He growled at the taste of his blood on her lips as he opened her mouth and thrust his tongue inside. With his other hand he reached down and brought one leg and then the other around his waist as he roughly pressed her back into the wall using his momoko to cushion the blow. He nearly moaned as he noticed that her tail had caused her skirt to slip down giving him easy access to her delectable behind. Sesshomaru lifted his mouth from hers letting her breath watch her flushed face as he thrust his hand into her panties. He drank in her surprised gasp as her grabbed her behind. His hand busied themselves stroking and caressing it, tilting her body up with his grip before lifting her skirt with help from his momoko. He tipped her head up so that he could watch as he squeezed her, watch her gasp for breath as she gripped his shoulders through her mouth open passion, watch her skin flushed as she moaned. He watched and caressed till it looked like she could think again, and then he thrust his hips into hers, swallowing her scream with his mouth as he moaned.

His tongue penetrated her mouth once again, following the rhythm of his hips as his hands moved to lift her shirt so he could squeeze her breasts, caressing and rolling the nimples. Sesshomaru trapped Rin against the wall as he continued his ministrations making sure she couldn't think. When he lifted his mouth to let her breath, only pants and moans escaped. For some time he just listened to her moan and scream as he moved his mouth to her neck, pushing down the soft ruff so he could reach the skin, licking it slowly before nipping it with elongated teeth and sucking on the wound left behind. He left dark marks whenever he could reach. Sometimes he rose her body to lick and tease her nipples marking her breasts as well. Rin was nearly insane with pleasure. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her beg knowing that it would break the fragile control that was allowing him not to penetrate her so he could spill inside of her tightness. Finally, it was to much.

"Sesshomaru-"

He nipped her lips as he held her jaw and thrust harder as she gasped. He watched her face as she finally orgasmed, stiffening in his arms, screaming out his name, clutching his shoulders. She arched her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as she keened. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her weakening her limbs and causing her to go limp in pleasure before she fainted.

Sesshomaru panted as he looked down at his exhausted mate lying limply in his arms. His markings were jagged, his eyes were red, and his mouth was dry. His mate was delightful. The timing of her faint was convenient as he wasn't sure if he would have stopped otherwise. Even now he found himself lightly licking her neck as he calmed. He loved the dark marks he'd left and adored the mixing of his scent with hers. The only thing that could have made him happier was his scent inside of her. His hands stroked her hair and back as his lips found each and every mark he'd made, darkening the ones that didn't satisfy him and lightly kissing the ones that did. She shifted, flinched, and moaned as he did but she didn't wake. Finally, he was calm. His eyes reverted to their polished golden hue, his marks smoothed and flowed, and his momoko settled back to it's usual silken form. He lifted Rin in his arms and carried her down the hall.

When Rin awoke she felt rested and relaxed . She didn't open her eyes as she tried to think of what had happened. The memories lazily floated back to her and she remembered what she had done, what he had done. Rin flushed from her ears down. Now she was determined not to open her eyes as she snuggled down into the soft bed warm bedding. Rin thought of the last time she had awoken after he'd helped her and then determinedly didn't think of anything at all. Not the way his hands had caressed her, not the way his tongue had felt on her neck and breasts, not the way his thrusts-

"Rrrin, I suggest you calm yourself if you do not want a repeat of earlier. Though I would not mind continuing, you are not ready. A pity."

Rin still refused to open her eyes as she clung to her pillow. A pillow that wrapped itself around her and pressed her to a warm chest. A warm, bare chest. Finally, Rin's eyes flew open and she gaped in shock at what they revealed. A smooth white torso, free of scars and rippling with muscles. Rin glazed her hands reverently over the perfection in front of her. Sesshomaru chuckled in amusement at the sight.

"I'm glad to know that I please you mate."

Rin yanked her hands back as if she had been burned and turned a slightly guilty gaze to meet molten eyes that were brightened with amusement. She continued to struggle to get away from his momoko.

"W-w-why?"

Sesshomaru took pity on her and answered her amusingly stated question.

"Someone shredded my shirt earlier, and I couldn't walk around with a ruined shirt."

He smirked, placing one sharp claw to her lips to forestall any further questions.

"Now, Rrrin I believe you have some explaining to do yourself." Sesshomaru gently played with her ruff, only now realizing it was intermixed with feathers. It was as delightfully soft as his momoko, and Sesshomaru adored soft things. Rin stuttered some more but was only met with an elegant raised eyebrow. Rin sighed.

"I come from a family of demon mutts. We have everything in our family, Birds, dogs, wolves, foxes, mice, you name it and it's probably there. It is considered an honor to be mixed. The more mixed the more the prestige. But even they have limits on how mixed you can be my family was outcast when I was born because I have so many. Usually it takes time for our nature to show but when I was born I already showed the characteristics of a rabbit and a cat I believe." Sesshomaru amused himself with the thoughts of a baby ball of Rin fluff as she continued.

"At first they thought it was a sign of my power to be born dual natured, but from there it only got worse. First I grew another tail, my claws stopped being completely retractable, and some of my fur was laced with feathers. The last we checked I was some mixture of panther, raven, rabbit, dog, wolf, and fox." Sesshomaru looked stunned at the list, and she gave him a grim look, "And that was when I was four. They chased us out, said I was unstable or something, made up some lies about me hurting one of the children in a blind rage. We left, but that wasn't enough for some, they didn't want to chance us coming back so they followed, they ambushed us, and killed my mother. My father and I got away, he never was much of a warrior, we changed our names, erased our scents, started a business, and have been hiding in plain sight ever since. But they haven't stopped hunting us. That's why we need the wolves, if we're part of their pack then they will protect us, and they are much stronger than the ones chasing us, even if they are cruel."

"Why do they still hunt you?"

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew he was trustworthy. Still it was difficult to reveal so much after so long. She looked down and studied the bedcovers, which she suddenly noticed were a sensual red with gold stitching. She trusted him, she really did, but the words still had to be forced out of her throat in a low, reluctant voice.

"Because I am Sakura Rinn Hapa. Heir to the Hāfu clan."


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chase

Sesshoumaru stared in shock after his little mate, who at this moment was running down the hall away from him. He then slowly touched his neck where she had bitten him. She had bitten him.... and then ran. His grin was feral and positively predatory the kind that, back in time, would have left his vassals cowering in fear.  **Let the hunt begin.** The little human didn’t know what she had started, but Sesshoumaru would be happy to show her. With that thought he threw back his head and gave a short piercing howl. The hunt was on.

Rin ran quickly through the house with her hair flying behind her. She heard the howl and knew it meant that Sesshomaru was coming after her; she pushed herself even faster than before. As she ran she felt something that she hadn’t felt, hadn’t been allowed to feel in years. She felt joy. The joy of the chase, of dodging obstacles and outsmarting the hunter behind her. She felt the joy of her feet pounding the ground and her hair flying behind her. She felt the joy in knowing that this was a game for both her and Sesshomaru and secure in the knowledge that with all his power and cunning, he would never hurt her. With this joy she felt herself change, her eyes were glowing, her teeth sharpened, her nails hardened, two long fluffy black ears popped from the top of her head  and two long elegant fluffy tails from her lower back. She reached up and pulled the band from her hair and a thick black ruff circled her neck like a muffler scarf. Usually this would bother her but for now she was willing to completely let go for the fun she was having.

The door was so close she gave a yip of triumph as she charged her way towards it. Then she felt it, not heard but felt, Sesshomaru’s growl behind her and made a sudden decision. Rin skidded to a stop only to make a sharp right towards some stairs she’d noticed before. Rin smirked and gave a taunting swish of her tails as she watched Sesshomaru sail over her head and land precisely where she would have been if she had continued her straight run. He too had partially transformed and now looked more dog than human. Rin snickered as she looked down from the stairs to find him tilting his head in confusion. His gaze then snapped to her’s with a smirk of his own. Rin stuck her tongue out and kept running. She was halfway down whatever hall she was in when she looked back to locate Sesshomaru. She saw nothing behind her and giggled gleefully only to run into something in front of her. Rin nearly fell only to be caught by two strong arms and pulled up to stare into glowing red eyes. 

Sesshomaru smirked as his future mate gaped like a goldfish in his arms.

“But, but! But I- but you-”

“Come Rrrrin, you must know that a demon such as I has more than one way to catch my runaway mate. Even one so intelligent and deliciously clever as yourself.”

As he spoke his hands began to wander, one grazing the skin of her arm up towards the nape of her neck and one sinking down her back. Rin seemed dazed, not reacting until he gently grasped her tail raising it for inspection as he gently stroked the fur. 

“You’ve been keeping secrets haven’t you Rrrrin?” 

Rin shuddered and gasped as her stroked it unable to answer his purred question as he whispered in her ear holding her head still with his other hand.

“I wonder what other secrets I can, persuade you to tell me.”

Rin whimpered quietly as Sesshomaru continue to explore his prize with one gentle yet insistent hand. He stroked over both black tails and finding the beginning of a third which nearly caused Rin to moan in his ear. He rumbled with pleasure a some findings, Rin was sensitive everywhere especially her back where he found the beginning of wings, and huffed in amusement at others, The soft black rabbit-like ears on her head were twitchy and drooped the more unfocused she was, and she reflexively bit him when he touched bare skin or feathers. He teased, fondled and stroked his mate to his heart’s content teasing her ears with whispered praises and nipping her neck whenever she nipped him. This served two purposes. One, to get to know his new mate’s body and two, to calm himself so that he didn’t just rip her clothes off and rutt her until she couldn’t stand for the rest of the week. As tempting as that was, and oh it was tempting, even moreso now that he knew she wasn’t a fragile human, Sesshomaru could smell that his innocent mate wasn’t ready. Even his demon knew that they couldn’t break her trust that way or they’d lose her forever and anything was preferable to that. Finally, Rin’s legs gave out and Sesshomaru caught her. 

“Is something wrong, Mate?” He purred teasingly.

Rin had to refocus her gaze to  glare at Sesshomaru. She was out of breath and could just barely think straight. Her body was jelly and her words took longer than she wanted to come out. Yet there he was calm as you please with a large smirk on his usually stoic face. His eyes were a relaxed golden color,  _ and his hands were still wandering! _

Rin wanted him to be as much of a mess as she was. She wanted him gasping and desperate. She didn’t know what she was desperate for, and her mush brain couldn’t think of why she couldn’t get it. So with a look of determination she took her hands and reached for his shoulders. Sesshomaru was curious and held still as she grasped him and used her gripped to pull herself up to his ear and gave it a sensual lick from top to bottom using her tongue to bring the lob into her mouth so she could bite it and then suck on it while soothing the bite with her tongue. She moved to his other ear while Sesshomaru was still frozen in shock and as she gave it the same treatment she dragged her claws down his back smiling around the lobe she had caught between her teeth as she heard it rip and felt certain she had left red marks on his back. 

Sesshomaru was frozen in disbelief as his young mate once again surprised him. He felt lust shoot through his body making him hot, hard, and heavy. His mind almost froze as he tried to get his arousal under control. Telling himself that she didn’t know what she was doing, that she was too young too fragile to do what he wanted to do with her. Too inexperienced and pure to rip off her clothes and slam her against the wall as he took her like he was in heat. Too pure to- he heard his shirt rip felt her claws on his back and her mouth on his ear. It was too much at once too good to pass up too many delicious sensations to think straight. Sesshomaru heard his demon howl and his control snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
